Pizza sajt nélkül
by lidiladilom
Summary: Ez egy fordítás: medanomaly Cheeseless Pizza című művéről. PostHalf Wit 3. évad 15. rész House beszél Wilsonnal nem slash, kis melankólia, őszinteség. Nagyon jó!


**Disclaimer: **Nem tulajdonom House, sem semelyik karakter, pusztán szórakozásból írogatok/fordítgatok.

**Pizza sajt nélkül**

House egy pillanatra megtorpant az étterem ajtajánál, aztán besétált. A bejárat közelében várta, hogy megkapja a pizzát, és remélte, hogy azok hárman nem veszik észre. A szerencse pártját fogta. Sikerült kicsusszannia az ajtón anélkül, hogy egy pillantást vetettek volna rá, és indulhatott is vissza a kórházba.

Néhány percig fontolgatta, hogy bekopog, mielőtt berontott volna Wilson irodájába.

-Pizza.- mondta, miközben egyszerűen csak lepottyantotta az asztalra.

-Őő, jó.- hebegett Wilson, úgy látszik, ezt kapta a pizzás javaslatáért.

-Mi újság?- kérdezte, miközben gyanakodva méregette kimerültnek tűnő barátját, ki közben leült vele szemben.

-Muszáj, hogy legyen valami újság? Nem állhat meg az ember csak úgy, pizzázni a legjobb barátjával, a jóöreg Jimmy-vel? Ha végiggondolom, majdhogynem könyörögtél érte.

-Egy ember igen, de te nemigen szoktál. És még fizettél is a kajáért!– felelt Wilson hitetlenkedve, amíg felkapott egy papírtányért és kinyitotta a dobozt. –Úgy tűnik, elszúrták a rendelésed. Az én oldalam finomnak tűnik, de a tieden semmi sincs, amit enni szoktál. Még sajt sincs rajta!

-Ó, igen, úgyis mindig szekálsz, hogy táplálkozzam egészségesen.- mondta House és felkapott egy sajt nélküli szeletet.

-Micsoda? Semmi nyafogás, sem hasfájás? Nem lopod el az enyémet, és nem hajigálsz rám zöldségeket? Jól érzed magad?

Wilson úgy vélte, szomorúságot, bűntudatot és félelmet lát átsuhanni House arcán, mintha rajtakapták volna, kezével a sütisdobozban, aztán barátja újra közömbössé vált.

-Mi folyik itt, House?

House mélyet sóhajtott.

-Ez a rák-kísérlet dolog. Mi van, ha a diagnózis más, de a végeredmény hasonló?

-Rendben, figyelek.

-Nem szúrták el a rendelésnél. Én kértem sajt nélkül a felét. A koleszterinem túl magas. Bluá, ez undorító! Pizza sajt nélkül, ez nem éri meg!

-Mi a fenéről beszélsz? Nincs egy éve, hogy ellenőriztem. A koleszterined rendben.

-Nem, amikor utoljára ellenőrizted, rendben volt. Mikor én ellenőriztem ezen a héten, már magas. Tessék!- mondta, előhalászott egy laboros papírt és odaadta Wilsonnak.

Wilson rápillantott az előtte sorakozó számokra. Ha ez igaz, House koleszterinszintje egy év alatt hatalmasat ugrott. Ez semmiképp sem jó hír.

-És azt várod, hogy elhiggyem, ez valóban a tied. Az eredményeid nem éppen a legkövethetőbbek…

-Higgy, amit akarsz. Ne zavartasd magad, vedd csak le a saját mintád - mondta, karját lecsupaszítva.- úgyis kell egy májpanel. A vesék a lerobbanás határán, a máj sem lehet sokkal lemaradva.

-Veseproblémára gyanakszol? Egy koleszterintesz alapján?

-Nem, veseproblémára gyanakszom a tünetek alapján, melyek miatt elvégeztettem a kolaszterintesztet, plusz az eredménye miatt. A sokévnyi tanulás, hogy nefrológus lehessek, most valóban kifizetődik.

-Milyen tünetek, House?

-Gyerünk, előbb együnk?

-Komolyan? Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy csak úgy szemet hunyok most e fölött? Nem, te hoztad szóba! Milyen tünetek, House?

-Hátfájás, duzzadt has, és… vizeletproblémák. Tessék, boldog lehetsz. A nefrológiával, diagnosztikával és persze korábbi tapasztalatokkal a hátam mögött igazán nagyszerűen tudom diagnosztizálni saját magam! Ki más tudhatná jobban a kórtörténetet? Évek hosszú NSAID-használata és molesztálás, ez tényleg meglep?

Wilson a tarkóját dörzsölgette, felhagyva minden tettetéssel, hogy eszik.

-Nos, bocsáss meg hogy nem hiszek neked, a minap történtek fényében, de szeretnék néhány tesztet elvégeztetni, vagy én, vagy egy másik nefrológus, hogy megerősítsék. És igazad van, szükség lesz egy májpanelre, ahogy egy vizeletanalízisre is. Nem biztos, hogy ez halálos. Beavatkozás nélkül is, akár évek is eltelhetnek, míg a vesebetegség a májelégtelenségig jut.

-Más esetekben talán, de az enyémben nem. Máj- és veseelégtelenség, közel vannak.

-Honnan tudhatod biztosan?

-Valahonnan azt is tudtam, hogy nem egy megrándult izom, az infarktus alatt, valahonnan tudtam, hogy megáll a szívem utána, valahonnan tudtam, hogy az a fájdalom tért vissza, amikor a Ketamine nem vált be. Amikor a te testedről van szó, akkor csak úgy tudod. Érzed. Érzem, hogy a testem feladja. Ez már túl sok.

-Nem a tested az, ami feladja, hanem az agyad, House! A fejed az!

-Miért nem lehet mindkettő?- mondta House, és ránézett a sajt nélküli pizzára.


End file.
